Vehicles use sensors to collect data while operating, the sensors including radar, LIDAR, vision systems, infrared systems, and ultrasonic transducers. Vehicles can actuate the sensors to collect data while traveling along roadways. Based on the data, it is possible to determine vehicle operating parameters. For example, sensor data can indicate a location, a speed, an acceleration, etc., of a vehicle.